Fire meet Gasoline
by Sylxx
Summary: You see a fire can be strong and beautiful but after a while it's stops burning, it dies. But sometimes fire meets gasoline, the gasoline makes the fire stronger, more beautiful, the gasoline makes sure that the fire doesn't die. One Shot.
1. Fire Meet Gasoline

**Hi Sweethearts! It's been a while since I updated anything! Yesterday I wrote a short one shot so here we go, I hope you like it!**

** All spellings mistakes are mine!**

* * *

**Fire meet Gasoline.**

Please not again, not tonight.

Those are the thoughts that run through my mind when I look at the Clock for the 100 time in the last 2 hours.

He's not home, again.

I stand up with a sigh and start cleaning up, I throw the food, his favorite food that I made in the trash. I blow out the candles and put the dishes in the dishwasher and the cake in the fridge

it's been the same scenario for almost 3 months now.

What happened to us? I ask myself as I trace my fingers over the tattoo on my wedding finger.

I met Edward at the tattoo parlor in town when my best friend Alice got her first tattoo. Most people start with something small but Alice isn't one of them. She wanted her whole back tattooed with the fairytales of her childhood but not the sweet princesses in there pink dresses no, she wanted "Art".

The tattoo artist named Aro didn't understand what she was talking about and she had asked him to look at her and to tell her what he saw. Aro described how she looked and Alice shook her and smiled "Tell me what you see on the inside." And a true masterpiece was born. Alice back is now covered in branches, leaves, thorns and the heads of the princesses Alice wanted with eyes of demons and scars. It was perfect for her.

You see Alice never knew her parents, they had given her up for adoption when she was born and she was put in the system going from foster home to foster home. She's been through hell in these homes until the Brandon's adopted her. She was 12 at the time and she had seen things and been true things no kid should ever go through. She found a true family with the Brandon's and I've met her on my first day of High School, we have been best Friends ever since. So that's why I needed to go with her to the tattoo parlor until her "artwork" was done.

And that's where I met him, Edward was the Guy who sat in the chair across from us and I was intrigued by the tattoos on his body, there was no place on his chest neck and arms that weren't covered in ink but still he sat in the chair for more art on his body. So when Alice was being tattooed I was looking at Mr. Art. I was disappointed when Alice tattoo was done because that meant that I wouldn't see Mr. Art anymore. I was waiting outside the parlor for Alice who was  
paying Aro when Mr. Art stepped outside and lit a cigarette. He was wearing a white t-shirt and now I could see the art on his arm more clearly and it was beautiful. Diamonds, Roses, spider webs, lightning strikes and more beautiful drawings covered the skin on his arm

I was pulled from my thoughts by a chuckle from Mr. Art. I moved my eyes from his arm to his face and was met with green eyes and a Beautiful Smile.

"Planning on getting one for yourself shug?"

And that's how it started. We started talking and I found out his name was Edward and that he was 27 years old, 7 years older than me. We became close friends until both of us couldn't ignore the feelings we had for each other anymore and started dating. Edward and his brothers opened a garage and I finished college. We bought an apartment together and that's when Alice and Jasper became a couple, Jasper was everything Alice needed and I couldn't been more happy for her.

Edward and I we're dating for 2 years when he asked me to marry him.

"I'm almost 30 so it's about damn time don't you think?" He said with tears in his eyes and a wide smile on his face when I said yes.

We didn't wanted a ring because Edward needed to take his of when he worked in the garage so I got the idea to tattoo them. We went to the tattoo parlor where we met and got our wedding bands tattooed and it meant more to me than any diamond because this was something we couldn't take off anymore.

Now here we are 2 years later, the garage is doing great, I'm working as a teacher in kindergarten, all the people I love are happy. But I'm sitting here alone on Edward's birthday. Waiting for my now 31 year old husband who isn't going be here for dinner like he's been doing for the last few months

Edward always had to work long days but he always had put his family and friends first, hell he always put me first but lately he started to act distant.

He's gone before I wake up or he barley talks to me during breakfast and the same happens when he comes home. Most of the nights I'm already in bed when I hear him walking through our apartment before he goes to the bathroom. When he's done he slips under covers, turns his back to me and falls asleep. And the weekends are now for his mates. This has been going on for months now and I lost count of how many nights I cried myself to sleep.

I hear the front door slam shut and I look at the clock and see it's almost midnight before I see Edward walk into the kitchen. He sees me sitting at our kitchen table and walks to the fridge.

"What's for dinner?" He asks with his head in the fridge.

"Nothing."

Edwards head snaps up. "What do you mean nothing, you've already eaten right?

"It's in the trash, I wasn't hungry anymore." I said getting angry. Edward slams the door of the fridge shut and walks to me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He's almost yelling at me and that's when I snap.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" I stand up and slam my hand down on the table. "You said you would be home around 7 so I've been sitting here the whole god damn time waiting for you to come home so I've thrown it away! Where the hell have you been hu? I've been cooking and baking the whole god damn day for your stupid birthday and you don't find it necessary to come home, or call me you couldn't make it. So what the hell is wrong with you?"

Edward has a look of surprise on his face because I've never yelled at him like this but the surprise quickly changes in anger.

"I went out with the boys for my birthday, I didn't know I needed to ask permission for this! What the hell is wrong with you lately! I'm so tired of this shit!" Edward says before he turns around and walks to the living room.

"So you are tired hu?" I ask running after him.

"Do you even know how I feel?! You're never home Edward!" My voice drops and my anger at him is replaced by hurt and he must have heard it because he turns around so he's facing me.

You're never home for dinner, or when is the last time we've seen a movie together or talked about something? I don't even see you in the morning when I wake up because you are already gone!"

"It's my job Bella! My job is to work in the morning until fucking midnight, I can't do anything about it." He yells clearly annoyed with my words.

"I get that you need to work and that things have been busy at the garage but don't tell me you need be there 24/7! That's bullshit Edward and you know it, Emmett and Jasper never go home that late!" Take a day off, damn it. Make some time for us!" I yell and Edward takes a step closer to me.

"You know what Bella, I'm so done with your shit! This is life so stop acting like a god damn kid!" I take a step back at his words but he isn't done yet

"And you know what people have warned me about this! They told me you were too young for me but no, I wouldn't listen to them I thought you were mature enough to deal with this, to deal with life. Life isn't about playing house with someone Bella! So stop being so fucking clingy and grow up!"

His words cut through me like knifes, I was always worried about our age difference but Edward always assured me that he didn't care.

_"It are only 7 years shug."_ He had said when we first started dating.

I guess he was lying.

My eyes fill with tears and I quickly turn around so he can't see them.

"Where the hell are you going, we're not done here!" He yells coming after me.

I don't answer him and walk to the front door before I pull it open.

"Bella!" Edward yells but I slam the door shut behind me and walk to the elevator. Edward doesn't follow me and I don't know if I should be relieved or hurt.

The cold winter air hits my face once I'm outside and I curse myself for not bringing a jacket. It's too cold to stay outside so I start walking. It takes me an our before I'm in town and I don't feel my fingers or toes anymore but that's when I see Jane's dinner. I quickly make my way inside and my whole body relaxes when warmth surrounds me.

There aren't many people inside but it's almost 1 in the morning so I'm not surprised.

I sit down in a boot at the back and I'm greeted with Jane's smiling face.

"Goodnight darling! What can I get for you?" Jane is one of those people who can make you feel better with just her smile and two simple words, that's one of the reasons the whole town comes here to tell her there problems. One of her many beauties, you can trust her.

Just a coffee and a piece of your chocolate pie." I say while putting a fake smile on my face.

Off course she saw right through me.

"How come Edward didn't join you? You two lovebirds are always here together? Oh that's right isn't it his birthday today?"

"Well actually it's past midnight already so it was yesterday." I say joking.

Jane smiles and gives her order to Jessica before she joins me.

"Do you know it's not nice to laugh at old ladies?" She asked with that playful twinkle in her eyes.

"You're right, I'm sorry ma'am." I say bowing my head and we both start laughing.

Jessica arrives with my order and also hands Jane a coffee.

"Now tell me what's wrong sweetie." She says once Jessica is gone.

"It's nothing, I was craving some pie." I take a bite from the Chocolate pie and almost moan at the taste.

"Darling I may be old but I'm not stupid, you and Edward used to come here almost every single week, it's been months since I saw you two and know your here on your own, on his birthday, in the middle of the night. With no jacket in December. So don't tell me there's nothing wrong darling. I can see that you have been crying."

She looked at me with loving eyes and for a second I wished that I could talk to my mom about these things.

So I spilled, I tell her everything from the months of feeling unwanted until the fight we had today. Jane listens and never interrupts me.

"I don't know what I did wrong, I don't know how to fix this." I say ending my story.

Jane takes my hand in hers and squeezed it.

"You know people never say how hard loving someone is. You can love someone so much that it hurts but it's also hard work. You need to talk to each other."

"How can we talk when he's never home?" I ask her while Jane wipes the tears from my cheek.

She takes my face in both of her hands "Do you love him darling?"

"More than my own life, I just don't know if he still loves me." I whisper but Jane smiles.

"You see a fire can be strong and beautiful but after a while it's stops burning, it dies. But sometimes fire meets gasoline, the gasoline makes the fire stronger, more beautiful, the gasoline makes sure that the fire doesn't die. If you love him everything will work out. Now you need to go and talk to him. Explain how you feel. Just talk, keep the fire burning. He'll understand!"

I thank Jane and try to pay for the coffee but she tells me it was on the house tonight. I hug her and thank her again before I make my way back home.

It's almost tree in the morning and i'm frozen when I arrive home. I slowly close the door behind me and make my way to the living room where I hear Edward talking to someone.

"No she still isn't home, why the hell do you think I'm calling you?"

Edward is walking in circles pulling at his hair, he always does this when he's nervous.

"I don't know that's why I'm calling!" He yells before he turns around and sees me, the look in his eyes changes and he tells the other person on the line that I'm back before he hangs up.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"At Jane's, I was hungry." I answer him.

Do you know what time it is? I've been worried sick, calling everyone hoping you would be somewhere."

"Oh right now you're worried?! Well welcome in my word! I have been feeling like shit for months and know you–"

Edward's hands grab my arms and pulls me against him stopping my angry rant.

I burry my face in the crook of his neck, my favorite place on earth and his arms pull me closer.

Home.

Tears fall from my eyes. I missed him. My whole body starts shaking and Edward kisses the top of my head.

"Shh it's okay shug" He whispers but it's not, nothing is okay.

"What did I do?" I whimper. "What did I do wrong, why don't you love my anymore?"

Edward's whole body tenses at my words and he takes a step back so he can look at me.

"Bella what the hell are you talking about?"

More tears fall from my eyes and I bow my head so I don't have to look at him.

"I… I just wish that, even for just one day you'd spend time with me. I want to see you in the morning, still asleep next to me, I want to stay inside the house all day with you and I want to be able to sleep in your arms at night... like we always used to. But now we never get to do those things anymore because… you're being so distant." I look up at him to see him looking at me with mixed emotions on his face.

"It's been months since you told me you loved or touched me, Ju... Just tell me what to do, I'll change I promise. Just please don't leave me." I whimper while bowing my head again.

"No, no, no, Bella, no. Look at me!" He says grabbing my chin in one of his hands lifting my head so he could see my eyes.

"Shit what did I do, fuck I'm an asshole! Bella I love you, I love you, please tell me you know that?" He's face is filled with pain. I couldn't answer him so I looked away

"Fuck!" Edward yells before turning around slamming his fist against the wall. I jump at the sound and grab his shoulder trying to pull him away.

"Stop! Edward Stop please!" I say while pulling at his shoulder.

"Just stop okay? Please, I'm done fighting. I'm tired." My whole body is shaking with sobs and I need to lean against the wall for support.

Edward see's this and quickly puts his arms around me leading me to the couch and sitting down with me on his lap.

I burry me head in his shoulder and let the tears fall while Edward wraps his arms around me.

"I'm so tired of everything." I whimper.

"Shhhh it's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he whispers in my hair. We sit there for a while and my breathing gets back to normal. Edward's hands are drawing soothing patterns on my arms and now we are sitting there in silence.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispers again and the crack in his voice makes me look up, the tears in his eyes tug at my heart.

"Edward." I whisper while I trace my fingers over his face. He close his eyes for a second.

"I'm such an asshole, I'm sorry, I'm so god damn sorry Bella." He says opening his eyes again.

"It was never my attention to make you feel this way, to hurt you. I... I thought I was doing the right thing by working so hard, we've wanted a house for a while and it stung that I couldn't give that to you. I wanted to make you happy so I worked harder but look what I did." He says cupping my cheek and I see tears in his eyes.

"I threated you like dirt, I made you feel unwanted. Jesus Christ you think I don't love you anymore but I do. I love you Bella. And all the shit I've said before it's bullshit! I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I've hurt you. I'm so sorry, I'll change I promise. I'm telling Emmett and Jasper that I'm going to work from 9 to 6 like I did before. I'm going to be home every night just... Just please forgive me, I-"

I cut him of by wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you too."

He sighs and wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." I say as I lean back to look at him.

Edward cups my cheek before his lips touch mine for the first time in months, my god I missed him.

The kiss was slow and sweet both of us saying sorry without words. Edward slowly pushed me on my back and I pulled him closer before I wound my hands into his hair. Moments passed and our lips never left each other long, only breaking for air. I gasped as I felt Edward's lips on my neck and his hands under my shirt, I sat up only long enough to pull it off and toss it away. Edward looked at me with love in his eyes. I took the hem of his shirt in my hand and he helped me pull it off, slowly the rest of our clothing disappeared.

God I wanted him.

"I missed this" I whimper as his lips kiss the spot behind my ear.

"Me too." He says before he moves his lips down my neck to my breast sucking on my nipple. My back arched of the couch and I moaned.

I ran my fingers over his inked chest. "Bella" he groaned against the skin of my neck.

"Edward please." I whimpered, I needed him inside of me.

"What do you wan't shug, tell me." He says grabbing my legs so he could pull them around him.

"I need you." I say when I felt him at my entrance before he slowly slips inside me and suddenly everything that happened didn't matter anymore.

We both moaned when he was fully inside, he kissed the top of my head, my lips, my neck and I laughed when his beard tickled my skin.

Edward smiled and kissed me again before he pulled out slowly and then pushed back in. I moaned and wrapped my legs higher around his waist making him go deeper.

"Fuck Bella." He groans before he starts moving faster and harder.

A gasp leaves my lips and I arch my back of the couch, digging my nails into his back.

"Harder." I plead is I felt myself getting closer. Edward groaned and trusted harder in me before his hand reached down to play with my clit.

"Aaah fuck!" My head falls back on the couch and my nails dig deeper into Edward's back.

"That's it baby come for, come on my cock." He groans as he trust even harder in me and that's all it takes before I scream his name.

"God damn it. Fuck Bella!" Edward groans before he collapsed onto of me, burying his face in my neck.

Both of us are panting and I run my fingers through his damp hair. Edward lifts his head at my touch and kisses my lips.

"I love you." He whispers and I smile.

"I love you too."

Edward moves us slowly so he's lying with his back on the couch and I'm on top of him. I pull the blanket that's on the couch over us and glide my fingers over the tattoos on his arm until he takes my hand in his planting a kiss on my wrist and tattoo.

He lays my hand back on his chest where I can feel his heartbeat and he kisses the top of my head.

"Shug?"

"Hmmm?" I answer too tired to speak.

"I'm sorry, for everything I-"

"Shh" I say cutting him of. "It's okay."

I lean up so I can kiss him again. We'll get through this, wa always do.

"Happy Birthday old man." I whisper against his lips and a soft chuckle leaves his lips as I lay my head back on his chest.

"I love you." He says again and it's the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

Jane was right, sometimes fire meets gasoline.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**I hoped you liked it! :)**

**Lots of love, Sylvie xx**


	2. Burning Alive

**Hi Sweethearts! **

**Here is Edwards point of view from Fire Meets Gasoline.**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Burning Alive.**

**Epov.**

"Happy Birthday big brother." A hard hand meets my back and I almost fall over, I turn around and see Emmett standing there with a goofy smile on his face. I'm 5 five years older then my little bro but he's two times bigger than me.

"Thanks." I say turning back around so I could finish the car.

I hate birthdays.

"Soooo what are the plans for tonight?" He asks as he leans his body against the car.

Nothing special, I'm having dinner with Bella."

"How is she? It's been a while since I saw my little sis!" He says trying to sound mad.

I let out a sigh and stop working for a second, once Emmett's talking, he keeps talking. "She's good."

"Yeah? How come I never see her here anymore?" Emmett asks and I know where he's going.

Things haven't been so great between me and Bella. I mean I love her, I really do! It's just, she's changed.

I've met her at my tattoo parlor when she was there with her best friend Alice who was getting her fist tattoo. I sat at the chair across from her when I caught her looking at my tattoos, and my God she was beautiful. Dark brown hear, heart shaped face, chocolate brown eyes, not to speak over her amazing petite body.

She wasn't the type of girl I usually fell for but something about her was different.

The first time we spoke was when she was waiting outside for her friend. I've gone outside for a quick smoke because Alec needed a break.

She was looking at my tattoos again and I smiled while I lit my cigarette.

Planning on getting one for yourself shug?" I had asked her and that's how it started. We kept talking until Alice was back and she needed to go. I gave her my number and told her to call me if she wanted to meet me for coffee or something.

She had smiled and told me she would.

It took her a week.

One week of torture for me.

Emmett and Jasper had a blast seeing me going crazy over a phone call from a girl I just met.

"Totally pussy wiped." They both had said. And they were right.

I took Bella for coffee and pie at Jane's for our first date and I knew I was in love.

Bella was a smart, kind, funny, loving beautiful woman. And for the first time in my life I wanted more than a quick fuck.

I didn't care about feelings and love before I had met her, all I wanted from the woman I took interest in was a quick fuck in my car or in a bathroom stall at our local club.

But things were different with Bella, I wanted it to be different. I kept my feelings to myself for weeks until I couldn't hold them anymore and kissed her. The rest so they say is history.

We were dating for almost 2 years when I had asked her to marry me. We were watching a movie in our new apartment and I had looked at her when she laughed at a stupid scene in the terrible horror movie.

And when I looked at her beautiful bare face with no make-up on, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, laying against my chest in one of my shirts, that was the moment I realized that I wanted, no needed her with me for the rest of my life.

She had changed me.

So I had asked her during the terrible horror movie if she wanted to marry me. I didn't even have a ring because it was so sudden bet she had said yes, making me the luckiest bastard alive.

Five months later I married this beautiful girl in front of all the people we loved.

Now 2 years later, everything is different.

"So what do you think?" Emmett asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Think about what?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"Man only 31 and already deaf!" He says joking. "What do you think about going out with the boys tonight? Celebrate your birthday a bit?"

"I can't I say as I start working on the car again. 'I promised Bella that I would be home for dinner tonight.

"So? One drink, that's all I'm asking for."

I sigh and look at him. "One drink that's all?" It was never 'just one drink' with Emmett.

"One drink I promise." He says excited before walking to the car he's working on.

I swear he never grows up.

I shake my head, it's going to be a long night!

-x-

I slam the front door of our apartment shut. One drink turned into ten, damn Emmett for making me go with them.

My stomach growls and I realize that I haven't eaten anything accept a sandwich.

I walk into the kitchen and see Bella sitting at our kitchen table she stares at me but doesn't say anything. "What's for dinner?" I ask while I look in the fridge.

"Nothing." She answers sounding angry. So it's going to be one of those nights again. Great.

"What do you mean nothing, you've already eaten right?"

"It's in the trash, I wasn't hungry anymore." She says and I slam the door of the fridge shut and take a step in her direction. I didn't need this shit on my birthday.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask, I don't care about the food but she's being acting like a bitch for a week now and I'm getting fucking tired of it.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" She yells as she slams her hand down on the table. She flinches and for a second I'm worried that she hurt herself but that quickly changes in anger when she starts yelling again.

"You said you would be home around 7 so I've been sitting here the whole god damn time waiting for you to come home so I've thrown it away! Where the hell have you been hu? I've been cooking and baking the whole god damn day for your stupid birthday and you don't find it necessary to come home, or call me you couldn't make it. So what the hell is wrong with you?"

Her whole body is shaking and for a second I'm surprised, she never yelled at me like that before.

"I went out with the boys for my birthday, I didn't know I needed to ask permission for this! What the hell is wrong with you lately! I'm so tired of this shit!" I say before I turn around, walking to the living room.

"So you are tired hu?!" She asks coming after me.

"Do you even know how I feel?! You're never home Edward!" Her voice cracks at the end making me stop and turn around so I could see her.

"You're never home for dinner, or when is the last time we've seen a movie together or talked about something? I don't even see you in the morning when I wake up because you are already gone!"

So that's what this is all about hu? Now I was working too much!

"It's my job Bella! My job is to work in the morning until fucking midnight, I can't do anything about it!" I've never yelled at her like this. Of course we had fought before but we've never had a fight like this one.

Months ago we talked about buying a house and now she's mad at me because I'm fucking working for it?

"I get that you need to work and that things have been busy at the garage but don't tell me you need be there 24/7! That's bullshit Edward and you know it, Emmett and Jasper never go home that late! Take a day off, damn it. Make some time for us!"

I see tears in her eyes but right now I don't care.

"You know what Bella, I'm so done with your shit! This is life so stop acting like a god damn kid!" She takes a step back at my words but I wasn't done yet.

"And you know what people have warned me about this! They told me you were too young for me but no, I wouldn't listen to them I thought you were mature enough to deal with this, to deal with life. Life isn't about playing house with someone Bella! So stop being so fucking clingy and grow up!"

I regretted those words even before I've said them. Bella always worried about me being older. But i dont care, I never did. So I have no idea why I've said those things to her.

I saw her eyes fill with tears again but she turned around, walking away from me.

"Where the hell are you going, we're not done here!" I say while I run after her.

She doesn't answer me and walks to the front door before she pulls it open.

"Bella!" I yell trying to stop her but she slams the door shut.

"Shit." I curse while pulling at my hair.

What the fuck just happened?

I open the door to see if she's still in the hallway but there's no sign of her. I close the door again and walk back to the kitchen so I could make myself a sandwich.

I sit down at the table and think about Bella. She must have gone outside to cool of but she still isn't back after I've eaten my sandwich and cleaned the kitchen.

I look at the clock to see it's almost two in the morning and that's when a feeling of panic fills my body.

She's fine, she's just taking a walk, she will be home in a minute. Those are things I tell myself until I realize that she wasn't wearing a jacket in this weather.

I search for my phone so I could call her but then I see her phone on the coffee cable.

"Shit!"

Where the hell is she?

What if something happened to her? Maybe she got in an accident or someone-.

I shake my head, don't she's fine I tell myself but the sick feeling in my stomach grows.

After 5 minutes I'm fully panicking so I call Emmett, I ask him if she's there or if Rosalie heard something from her but she hadn't seen or spoken Bella after they left work together.

Emmett must have heard the panic in my voice because he asks me if we're alright but I hang up the phone and start dialing Jaspers number.

_"__Hey bro, miss me already."_ My brother ask clearly drunk after the few beers we had at the bar.

"Is Bella there?" I ask praying she is.

_"__No why would she be here? I thought you guys would be celebrating your birthday by now." _

Shit where the hell is she!

"Does Alice know where she is?" I'm frantic now hoping she somehow contacted her best friend.

I hear Jasper saying something to Alice before he speaks to me again.

_"__No sorry bro, listen she will be fine. She'll be home any minute. Maybe she is already, look-"_

"No she still isn't home, why the hell do you think I'm calling you?" I yell at my brother, I'm desperate and I have no idea what to do.

_"__Look Edward calm down, have you any idea where she could be?"_ Jasper asks trying to calm me but it doesn't work.

"I don't know that's why I'm calling!" I yell before I turn around and see her standing against the wall. Relieve fills me and I quickly tell Jasper that Bella is back before I hang up.

"Where the hell have you been?" I ask her.

"At Jane's, I was hungry." Her eyes are red, the thought of her crying tugs at my heart.

"Do you know what time it is? I've been worried sick, calling everyone hoping you would be somewhere." My whole body is shaking as I step closer to her. All I wanna do is wrap my arms around her, I need her safe.

"Oh right now you're worried?! Well welcome in my word! I have been feeling like shit for months and know you–"

I cut her of by grabbing her arms and pulling her against me.

My god she's freezing.

I pull my arms around her shivering body trying to get her warm.

She buries her face in the crook of my neck and I pull her closer. Thank god she's safe.

We stay like that for a while before I hear Bella's sobs. Her cries rip through me and I hate myself for causing those tears.

"Shh it's okay shug" I whisper trying to sooth her.

"What did I do what did I do wrong, why don't you love my anymore?" She whimpers and my whole body tenses at her words.

I take a step back so I can look at her and the pain I see in her eyes are enough to bring me down on my knees.

"Bella what the hell are you talking about?"

More tears fall from her eyes and she bows her head.

"I… I just wish that, even for just one day you'd spend time with me. I want to see you in the morning, still asleep next to me, I want to stay inside the house all day with you and I want to be able to sleep in your arms at night... like we always used to. But now we never get to do those things anymore because… you're being so distant." She looks up again before she continues.

"It's been months since you told me you loved me or touched me, Ju... Just tell me what to do, I'll change I promise. Just please don't leave me." She whimpers while bowing her head again and I've never hated myself more than at this moment.

What the hell have I done?

My god I'm such an asshole. I promised her I would never make her feel unwanted like my father did with my mother.

Now look at me.

Look what I've done, look.

I'm just like him.

I did the same as the man I promised I wouldn't be.

Yet here I am.

I'm feeling sick.

"No, no, no, Bella, no. Look at me!" I say grabbing her chin in one of my hands so I could see her eyes.

"Shit what did I do, fuck I'm an asshole! Bella I love you, I love you, please tell me you know that?" I ask her desperately hoping I didn't ruin us but she looks away.

"Fuck!" I yell before I turn around and I slam my fist against the wall. The pain in my hand is nothing against the pain in my chest.

What did do?

How I could I be so stupid?

Why didn't I see it?

My god I hurt her, I ruined everything.

I lift my fist again but I'm stopped by Bella's hands.

"Stop! Edward Stop please!" She says while pulling at my shoulder.

"Just stop okay? Please, I'm done fighting. I'm tired." She says broken and I quickly turn around, pulling her in my arms so I can lead her to the couch.

I sit her down on my lap and pull my arms around her while she buries her head in the crook of my neck. I feel her tears on my skin and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"I'm so tired of everything." She whimpers and I ball my fists at her words.

"Shhhh it's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whisper in her hair. I close my eyes trying to stop my own tears. I trace my fingers over Bella's arms trying to sooth her.

"I'm sorry." I say again and this time my voice cracks as the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Edward." She whispers while tracing her fingers my face and I close my eyes for a second.

I don't deserve her, I never did.

"I'm such an asshole, I'm sorry, I'm so god damn sorry Bella." I say desperate to tell her how sorry I am, I'm nothing without her.

"It was never my attention to make you feel this way, to hurt you. I... I thought I was doing the right thing by working so hard, we've wanted a house for a while and it stung that I couldn't give that to you. I wanted to make you happy so I worked harder but look what I did." I say cupping her cheek.

Look what I did, I'm just like my father.

"I threated you like dirt, I made you feel unwanted. Jesus Christ you think I don't love you anymore but I do. I love you Bella. And all the shit I've said before it's bullshit! I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I've hurt you. I'm so sorry, I'll change I promise. I'm telling Emmett and Jasper that I'm going to work from 9 to 6 like I did before. I'm going to be home every night just... Just please forgive me, I-"

She cuts me of by wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you too."

My god I don't deserve her!

"I'm sorry." I wrap my arms around try to get her as close as possible

"Me too."

I shake my head at her words, doesn't she know she has nothing to be sorry for? I cup her cheek in my hands before I lean down to kiss her.

Home.

The kiss was slow and sweet, but it wasn't enough so I slowly pushed her on her back so she was laying down on the couch.

Her hands tangle in my hair and I groan.

I missed her, I missed this.

Moments passed and our lips never left each other long, only breaking for air.

I break the kiss so I can kiss the skin on her neck while I put my hands under her shirt. A soft gasp leaves her lips and I stop for a second so I can look het her.

Her lips are swollen from the kiss.

She's so beautiful.

Slowly all are clothes fall to ground and all I feel is Bella's soft skin against mine.

I move my lips to the spot on her neck that drives her crazy and smile when I hear her whimper.

"I missed this" She whispers.

"Me too." More than you know.

My lips discover her whole body every kiss, every touch is a whispered sorry.

I take her nipple into my mouth and I feel myself getting harder as she moans and arch her back from the couch.

Shivers run down my spine when her fingers wander over the tattoos on my chest.

"Bella" I groan.

"Edward please." She whimpers.

"What do you want shug, tell me." I say as I pull her legs around me.

I needed to hear her say it, I slowly rub myself against her entrance and the pleasure is almost too much.

"I need you." I groan at her words before I slowly slips inside her.

We both moan ones I'm fully inside her and my whole body trembles. I kiss the top of her head, her lips, her neck making sure she was alright and smiled when she chuckled.

I kissed her again before I pulled out slowly and then pushed back in.

Heaven.

Bella moaned and wrapped her legs higher around my waist pulling me even deeper.

"Fuck Bella." I groan before I couldn't hold back anymore and I started to move faster.

I groan as Bella digs her nails into my back and I suck at the spot on her neck until I hear her gasp.

"Harder." She pleads and I groaned doing what she asked.

I could feel myself getting closer but I wanted, no needed for Bella to come first so I reached down so I could play with her clit.

"Aaah fuck!" She moans as her head falls back on the couch and her nails dig deeper into my back.

Shit I'm close.

"That's it baby come for, come on my cock." I groan as I trust even harder and she creams my name only seconds later.

"God damn it. Fuck Bella!" I moan as I come before I collapse on top of her. I burry my face in the crook of her neck, both of us are panting.

I'm trying to catch my breath as I feel Bella's fingers glide through my damp hair and that action is enough to bring tears to my eyes.

"I love you." I whisper against the skin of her neck.

"I love you too." She whisper back and I promise myself to never take her for granted again.

I slowly move us so she's laying on top of me, Bella pulls the blanket that's on the couch over our sweating bodies before her fingers move over the tattoos on my arm.

I take her hand in mine and kiss the tattoo on her wedding finger before I lay it over my beating heart and kiss the top of her head.

I still don't believe how I could be so stupid, how I couldn't see what I was doing to her.

"Shug?"

"Hmmm?" She mumbles too tired to speak.

"I'm sorry, for everything I-" I try to apologize again but she cuts me of.

"Shh It's okay." She says looking up and I kiss her again.

"Happy Birthday old man." She whisper against my lips and I chuckle.

She lays her head back down and her breathing slows so I know she's almost asleep.

"I love you." I whisper again and I'm rewarded with a soft smile.

I pull her closer to me as she falls asleep and kiss the top of her head, I'm thankful she's still here with me.

I really thought I was doing good by working harder, I wanted to give her the house I thought she always dreamt of but I was wrong. Bella doesn't care about big houses, cars or expensive jewelry al she wants is someone who takes care of her, who loves her.

I lost sight of what's really important in life, but never again.

Never in my life would I take her for granted again, she deserved better after what I've did to her, how I treated her. But still she loves me.

Bella moves in her sleep and mumbles my name. I smile and pull her closer to me.

I know I will fuck up again, I'll make mistakes cause I'm human, I'm not perfect but I'll learn from them.

I'll learn for them and try to be better, because she deserves it.

She deserves everything because she gave me everything.

**The end.**

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! :)**

**Lots of love,**

**Sylvie xx**


End file.
